


Aay’han

by Ozzy_bot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Courting Rituals, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, No clones :(, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Past Abuse, Pining, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy_bot/pseuds/Ozzy_bot
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi sees what the Jedi Temple is doing to his Padawan, and he acts.This affects the galaxy in ways he never could have imagined.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 110
Kudos: 930





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi was on a war path. Everyone in the temple could feel it as he thundered down the halls to the council chambers. It didn’t take much thought to know what he was upset about.

There had been a rumor going around concerning his Padawan. Usually, that wasn’t something that could rattle the rather unshakable knight, it was what the rumor was doing to his Padawan that had him willingly going before the council. Obi-Wan, like every other sane Jedi, dreaded the times when he’d have to appear before the council. It wasn’t that the council wasn’t kind or caring, they were, it was just uncomfortable to have so many powerful Jedi masters evaluating you and pressing against the shields in your mind.

But alas, his Padawans comfort must come before his own.

As Obi-Wan approached the council chamber, he took a steadying breath before barging in. 

“Been expecting you, we have,” Master Yoda remarked as Obi-Wan entered the council chamber. 

“Then you must know why I am here, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice full of barely contained betrayal. 

“Concerned about the rumors surrounding your Padawan, you are. Wish to know who started them, you do.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to steady his rage, “Yes, Master.”

“Disappointed, you will be. Have answers, we do not,” Yoda said, ears drooping in regret. 

“I mean no disrespect, but surely you all must have some suspicions about who told. After all, Qui-Gon told only the council his suspicions about Anakin being the chosen one.”

“Knight Kenobi,” Master Windu cut in. “The moment we heard of these rumors, we did a thorough investigation into which one of us told someone. Unfortunately, it seems that no one on this council has told anyone of your old masters suspicions, which means that either someone overheard a council discussion, or your Padawan went against your advice and told someone.”

Obi-Wan pondered what Master Windu had said for a moment before saying, “Unfortunate indeed, as Anakin assured me that he did not tell anyone when I asked him.”

Master Windu looked as though he didn’t believe Obi-Wan. “The council will continue looking into these matters, Knight Kenobi. Is that all you wished to discuss with us today.”

Obi-Wan took a deep steadying breath, guiding all his doubts and fears out of him and into the force. “I wish for the councils approval to continue my padawans training outside of the temple.”

For a moment, no one breathed. All at once the council broke out in murmurs, some voices being louder than the rest.

“This is preposterous!” Exclaimed Oppo Rancisis.

“Completely unheard of!” Even Piell piped up.

“Simply not done!” Yarael Poof contributed.

“Order!” Master Windu yelled, a vein on his forehead making itself known.

The council quieted down, murmurs fading away to silence.

“Thank you,” Master Windu continued. “Let’s all hear what Knight Kenobi has to say. He must have a reason for making such an.... unorthodox request.”

“Masters of the council,“ Obi-Wan said steadlily, his commitment to getting what he wanted clear in his voice. “Ever since my old masters claim of Anakin being the chosen one was revealed, he’s had a difficult time. He is constantly singled out during class. Being demeaned for not being good enough, when he has done the level of work expected of any other Padawan his age. It seems as though his teachers expect more of him than any of his classmates, simply due to an unproven suspicion.” Obi-Wan took a calming breath, trying to reign in his emotions. “Not to mention, some of his fellow Padawans and senior initiates have been giving him trouble. They seem to resent him for all the attention he’s getting, never mind the fact that he never wanted the attention in the first place. Just yesterday Anakin had an altercation with a Padawan that almost ended in violence. I believe that the best course of action to assure the continual good mental and physical health of my Padawan, is to allow me to finish his apprenticeship outside of the temple.” Obi-Wan finally took a breath, hoping that at least one thing he said would get through to the council.

“Make a fine argument you do,” Yoda said with a far off look in his eyes, one that meant he was looking into the force. “Deliberate, the council must. Call you back when it is time to vote, we will.”

Taking the unspoken dismissal for what it was, Obi-Wan exited the council chambers.

As Obi-Wan waited outside the council chamber, he pondered what he would do if the council denied his request. He could try to raise Anakin in the temple, but that could lead to Anakin feeling worthless and alone. The things his fellow Padawans said about him could make him doubt his place in the Jedi order even further. He already felt alienated by joining the Jedi so late, this could only make it worse. The only other option Obi-Wan could think of, would be to train Anakin outside the temple without the councils permission. The council wouldn’t like it, they would likely expel both of them from the Jedi order. Although being expelled from the order would be less than ideal, it would still be better than keeping Anakin in the temple.

Of course, all that could be avoided if the council simply allowed him to train Anakin outside of the temple. 

All too soon, Obi-Wan was called back into the council chambers. As soon as he entered the beautiful room, he could feel the tension in the air. He reached out slightly with his mind to try to sort out all the emotions in the room, but quickly withdrew back into his own mind when he was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. 

“Ready to vote, we are,” Master Yoda proclaimed, breaking the silent tension.

“All those in favor of letting Knight Kenobi train Padawan Skywalker outside of the temple, please indicate by raising a hand or species equivalent,” Master Windu declared.

Obi-Wan could barely breath as he watched first Yaddle raise a clawed hand, followed by Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Sifo Dias, and Jocasta Nu.

The Jedi council seemed to look around at each other as they realized that they were split perfectly in half, none of them willing to change their vote.

Finally, Mace Windu broke the standstill by slowly raising a reluctant hand.

Obi-Wan let out a relieved exhale, releasing tension that he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding.

“That concludes the voting, the council has officially approved your request to train Padawan Skywalker outside of the temple, Knight Kenobi,” Master Windu said.

“Thank you, Masters,” Obi-Wan replied, preparing to leave.

“Of course, there are some conditions,” Master Windu interrupted as Obi-Wan started making his way towards the exit. “Your Padawan must keep up with his course work, you are to keep in touch with the temple and update the council as we see fit, and we expect you to spend at least one Coruscant standard month a year in temple, for us to be able to evaluate how your Padawan’s training is going. You will still be expected to take on missions, they will just be missions that allow your Padawan to accompany you.”

Obi-Wan thought about the councils demands for a moment. It was more generous than he was expecting. He was already planning on keeping in touch with the council, even if they didn’t make him. Keeping in touch with the council would be good for them, it would help both him and Anakin feel less isolated from the other Jedi. Taking on missions would be good for Anakin as well. It would give him a chance to learn skills he wouldn’t be expected to learn until he was a senior Padawan. Spending a month in the temple every year wasn’t ideal, but it would give Obi-Wan a chance to catch up with his friends, and would let Anakin learn things from other master he couldn’t teach him. It would also, hopefully, allow Anakin to be at least semi-friendly with some of his age mates.

“I accept your terms.”

With that Obi-Wan left the council chambers, mentally preparing the best way to tell his Padawan what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan walked into the apartment he shared with Anakin to find droid parts covering every available surface. This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence, his Padawan tended to get single minded while focusing on a project, and his project clearly wasn’t cleaning the apartment. Looking at the mess closer, Obi-Wan could see that the droid parts everywhere seemed to be from the mice droids the temple owned that were used to take care of Jedi’s apartments when they left the temple for extended periods of time.

“Anakin! Where are you?” Obi-Wan yelled.

A loud crash sounded from inside his Padawan’s room, followed by an out of breath yell of, “I’m coming!”

With the sound of many more crashes and bangs, Anakin finally emerged into the common area of the apartment. 

“Would you like to tell me why disassembled cleaning droids are all over the living room?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I was upgrading them!” Anakin replied excitedly. “I want to make it so that they can talk, but I haven’t found a way to install a voice modulator in a way that makes it fit in the body and connect with the droids control chip.”

“Sounds like quite a project. How did you get these droids anyways?”

Anakin looked away guilty. “I um, found them?”

Obi-Wan gave Anakin an amused look. “If you’re going to lie to me, do try harder not to show that you’re lying. Now would you like to tell me where you actually got them?”

Anakin looked down at his feet. “Aayla and I set traps around the temple to catch them. She wanted to practice making traps and I agreed to help her. We were planning on letting them go, I promise! But when I saw them I felt bad. They can’t even speak in binary! So I decided to put in voice modulators, that way they can talk to us. Please don’t be mad,” Anakin hurriedly said.

“Why would I be mad? You’re just trying to help the droids. It’s not like you’re planning on completely destroying them. Even if you did accidentally break one or two of them, the temple has more than enough and they don’t cost much to replace.” Obi-Wan replied in a calm manner.

Anakin shrugged. “I don’t know, it just seemed like something you wouldn’t approve of.”

Obi-Wan was suddenly hit with how little they knew about each other. Anakin had only been his Padawan for two standard months, and most of that time he’d been too busy mourning Qui-Gon to talk much about anything. He vowed to fix that.

“Know this Anakin, as long as you’re trying to help someone or something, and you don’t injure anyone or cause too much property damage, I could never be angry at you.”

Anakin looked away, embarrassed, and quickly changed the subject. “l heard you went to the council earlier, what did you need to talk to them about?”

“I actually needed to talk to them about you.” Anakin’s eyes grew wide and a look of terror crossed his face. “Nothing that you did!” Obi-Wan quickly reassured him. “I just had to see if they had any leads about who’s going around the temple telling people you’re the chosen one.”

Anakin heaved out a sigh and his face took on a look of relief, which quickly turned to self-consciousness when he registered what Obi-Wan had said. “You didn’t have to do that Obi-Wan, I’m not a baby.”

“I never said you were, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said soothingly. “I just felt as though you have been treated differently since the rumor started to spread, and after voicing my concerns to the council they have agreed with me.”

Anakin huffed. “I just don’t see why the council needed to know at all. It’s not like they can just make everyone forget and go back to treating me like I don’t exist.”

“No, sadly they can’t make things go back to normal. I did however manage to get them to agree to something that I think might help.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath, readying himself for any sort of reaction from Anakin. “I got the council to agree to allow me to train you outside the temple.”

Anakin looked dumbfounded for a moment, before his face broke into the biggest grin that Obi-Wan had seen from him since Qui-Gon died.  
“I get to see all the stars! And I get to go to other planets! Maybe while we’re out we can go and see my mom!” Anakin shouted excitedly.

Anakin launched himself at Obi-Wan and pulled him into a hug. Unused to the physical contact, Obi-Wan simply patted him on the back until his Padawan broke away.

“I have to go get packed! Aayla won’t believe it when I tell her that all the stuffy masters on the council are allowing us to go outside the temple.”

“Patience young one, we do not leave until tomorrow. There will be plenty of time to pack later. For now, I suggest putting all those mouse droids back together and returning them to the quarter master,” Obi-Wan said to his overexcited apprentice.

Anakin huffed. “Fine, but after I’m done I’m going to go see Aayla, she’ll kill me if I don’t talk to her before we leave.”

Obi-Wan smiled at his Padawan, glad that he had at least one person he would miss when they were out training. “I’m sure Aayla wouldn’t kill you, murder is not the Jedi way.”

Anakin just groaned at that.

-

As Obi-Wan boarded the transport that would take him and Anakin to Naboo, he wondered what life would be like training Anakin outside of the temple. As he thought about it, he found that he felt entirely unprepared. New Masters usually had the support of more experienced Jedi to call upon when needed. Outside of the temple, him and Anakin would be utterly alone. He couldn’t help but think of all the ways things could go wrong. If he got injured, the only person he would be able to rely on would be Anakin, and Anakin didn’t deserve to have to deal with the fallout if he got hurt. Anakin getting hurt was an even worse thought, though it would probably be an easier fix. If Anakin got hurt he had enough medical training that he could at least fix some of the possible damage. If his Padawan got injured badly enough to require a medic he would be able to bring him to one easily enough. The thought of Anakin getting hurt still sent a burst of worry through him.

He was brought out of his musings when Anakin tugged on the sleeve of his cloak and began pulling him through the crowded ship. He obediently followed his Padawan until they got to some empty chairs next to a window.

“This is so wizard! I can’t believe we’re actually going to Naboo. I can’t wait to see Padmé. Do you think she remembers me?” Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan laughed at his Padawan’s enthusiasm. “Seeing as you not only helped her get off of Tatooine but also helped save her entire planet, I don’t think she will forget you anytime soon. It’s also only been two months since you’ve last seen her, I doubt her memory is that short.”

Anakin let out a relieved sigh and stared out of the window at the passing stars, seemingly content to sit in silence for the rest of the trip.

-

After landing on Naboo, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked the short distance it took for them to get to the palace from the spaceport. It was odd, Obi-Wan thought, walking through the city and seeing how much had changed in the two short months since he’d last been there. Gone were the battle droids, and all the destruction that they’d brought with them. Instead it seemed as though the battle of Theed had never happened. All the houses and businesses that had been damaged seemed to have been repaired, and Naboo seemed to be doing better than ever.

Arriving at the palace, they were stopped by guards.

“Please state your name and business,” One of the guards there said.

“I am Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I wish for an audience with the queen”

The guards whispered between themselves until eventually one of them said, “Your request for an audience is granted. Please follow me.”

The guards led them through the wide passages of the palace, until they reached the doors of the throne room.

As they entered, Obi-Wan could see the circular chamber was empty of everyone except the queen, sitting on her throne. Upon seeing them enter she quickly stood up and hurriedly closed the distance between them.

“Obi-Wan, Ani, it’s good to see you!” Padmé exclaimed. “What is it that has brought you here?”

“Something rather personal in nature,” Obi-Wan replied. “I’m planning on going to Tatooine to free Anakin’s mother.”

Anakin gasped and Obi-Wan could feel his shock radiating off of him through the force.

“I came here to ask you to allow her to come settle here on Naboo. I fear that if she stays in Tatooine she could end up back in slavery.”

Padmé was silent for a moment before replying, “When we left Tatooine, I promised myself that I would repay the debt that I owed Anakin and his mother for their kindness. I would be happy to help Shmi settle here on Naboo, but I’m afraid my debt to the Skywalkers is much greater than that. I truly do believe that the only way I can return the kindness Shmi offered me is to help her get the freedom that every sentient deserves. I hope that you will accept my offer to fund your journey.”

Obi-Wan gave her a genuine smile. “Any help you can give us, we will gladly take.”

Padmé chewed her lip. “How are you planning on getting currency that will work on Tatooine? The Toydarian that owns Shmi doesn’t accept republic credits.”

“I have an old friend who would be more than willing to exchange some credits for Wupiupi.” Obi-Wan said, flashing a grin.

“Then I shall have one of my handmaidens transfer the appropriate amount of credits into your account.” Padmé seemed to think for a second before continuing, “As a token of my thanks to you, I would be honored to give you a ship for this journey and any future journey you might take, Knight Kenobi.”

“Thank you, I am honored,” Obi-Wan replied after a brief hesitation.

Padmé smiled at him. “Will you be staying the night?”

“If it’s not too much trouble. I’m sure my Padawan is worn out.”

Tired of staying silent Anakin butted in. “I’m not worn out! I slept all the way here. I want to keep on talking to Padmé!”

Obi-Wan and Padmé both laughed. “You may stay and visit with Padmé, as long as she is okay with it.”

Anakin turned towards Padmé, pleading with eyes. “Of course Ani can stay with me, his company will give me an excuse not to look over the latest tax reforms. I will have a servant show you to your room, if you have nothing else you would like to discuss.”

“Thank you Padmé, I would appreciate that.” Obi-Wan said with a yawn.

A servant hurried into to the room and Obi-Wan took that as his cue to leave. He followed the servant out of the chamber and couldn’t help but look around as the servant led him through the ornate halls of the palace to a bedroom.

The palace really was beautiful. The tall ceilings reminded him a bit of the Jedi temple, though the similarity’s ended there. Where the Jedi temple was meant to put you at peace, the Naboo palace seemed to make you want to look everywhere. The halls were filled with colorful stained glass windows, all depicting scenes of prosperity. Giant marble statues lined the halls, all of them dripping in gold.

Arriving at his bedroom for the night, Obi-Wan was almost disappointed he wouldn’t get to see any more of the palace tonight. Opening the door, Obi-Wan realized just how exhausted he was. Closing the door, he quickly stripped off his boot, climbed into the bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write and I sorta gave up at the end TBH. Jango should be in the next chapter.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @komari-vosa with suggestions since I only have up to chapter 4 outlined


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wans and Anakins departure from Naboo was met with little fanfare. They met early in the morning with only Padmé there to see them off. She told them to have a good trip then bid them goodbye. 

Obi-Wan took stock of the ship. The ship opened up to a common area that had benches placed in a U shape with a table in the middle. The room was big enough that if all the benches were pushed into a straight line against the wall, there would be enough room to practice katas. The common area had a door leading off from both sides of the room. One led to the cockpit while the other led to a narrow hallway. The hallway had two doors on either side. Three that led to bedrooms and one that led to a fresher. At the end of the hallway was a small kitchen, stocked with enough food to last for months. It was clear that Padmé was serious about him keeping the ship.

Obi-Wan went through the door that led to the cockpit and began the takeoff sequence. As soon as he had gotten the ship safely into hyperspace, he went off searching for Anakin. He found Anakin in the bedroom on the same side of the hallway as the fresher. Anakin had set his stuff down on the bed and had taken part of the wall off and was examining the wires in the wall.

He decided to let Anakin continue whatever it was he was doing, and went off to mediate in the room across the hall.

-

After hours on a ship, Obi-Wan was glad when they finally landed, even if they landed on the dust ball that was Tatooine. 

He pulled the ship into the Mos Espa spaceport. Walking through Mos Espa was an experience. Last time he’d been on Tatooine, he had had to stay with the ship and protect the “queen.” Now he was free to walk around and he almost would have preferred staying with the ship. Mos Espa, and by extension Tatooine, was a hive of scum and villainy. Tatooine was a sanctuary for the lowlifes of the galaxy. Slavers, bounty hunters, and hutts all thrived on the desert planet, and it was clear in the way people acted. Locals scuttled around with their heads down and hoods drawn, trying not to draw attention to themselves, while bounty hunters walked with their head high projecting an air of confidence.

Anakin led Obi-Wan through the winding streets in the way only someone born on Tatooine could. They stopped outside of a rundown shop that looked more like a junkyard than any sort of shop that would sell something that works.

“Stay outside while I go free your mother,” Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

Anakin pouted. “Why can’t I come? I want to help.”

“You can help by waiting outside. It will be easier to free her if her owner doesn’t know that I want Shmi specifically.”

Anakin made a sulky face at that but didn’t protest, which meant that he understood why he couldn’t join, but wasn’t happy about it.

Walking into Wattos shop was an experience. The moment Obi-Wan walked in, he was hit with the stench of Bantha waste and body odor. He had to take a moment to steady himself against the onslaught of smells before going to the front counter. He stood beside the front counter for a moment before a Toydarian flew in from the junkyard out back and took his place behind the counter.

“What can I get for you?” The Toydarian asked.

“Watto, I presume?” Obi-Wan said.

The Toydarian looked at him suspiciously. “What’s it to you?”  
“I’ve been shopping around lately for a slave to help me on my moisture farm,” Obi-Wan lied. “Some people I have spoken to have indicated that you are currently in possession of a slave that would work well for what I need.”

“Ahhhh you must be talking about Shmi. She’s not for sale,” Watto said bluntly.

“Surely I can convince you. From what I’ve heard you don’t have much use for her here in your shop. She doesn’t seem to have skills that could be of use to you.” Saying those words and knowing that he was going to purchase a human made Obi-Wan feel physically ill, but he knew that this was for her own good.

Watto seemed to think for a moment. “5,000 Wupiupi, and only Wupiupi.”

Obi-Wan hissed in displeasure. “1,000 is the most I’ll go.”

“4,500,” Watto spat out.

“1,250,” Obi-Wan countered.

“3,750.”

“1,750.”

“3,500.”

“2,000, and I will go no higher,” Obi-Wan said.

“3,250, no lower,” Watto replied.

Obi-Wan took a second to think. He had 4,000 Wupiupi to spend, thanks to Dex who had converted the credits Padmé had given him into Wupiupi. Padmé didn’t seem to have a clue how much a slave like Shmi would cost and had given him more than enough money, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to give a slaver more money than he had to. He had researched, and 2,000 Wupiupi was on the low end for a female human slave of Shmi’s age and skill, but Watto had just recently lost a slave and wouldn’t get a better offer for her. His offer was more than fair. ‘I guess I will have to pull out more extreme negotiation tactics,’ Obi-Wan thought.

“Then it seems we are at an impass. I will just have to take my business elsewhere.” Obi-Wan said, turning to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out the door Watto sighed. “Fine, 2,000 Wupiupi. I expect the payment before I give you her chip control.”

Obi-Wan smirked and turned back towards Watto. “I have the Wupiupi with me right now. Go get her chip control and we can be done with each other.”

Watto grumbled a bit at that, probably disappointed not to get another days work out of Shmi, and headed to the backroom. When he returned, he was holding a small remote. The remote seemed inconspicuous, it was in the same style as most droid remotes, but just knowing that the remote was for controlling an explosive inside someone’s body made it seem sinister.

“I have the remote, now show me the money,” Watto said bluntly.

Obi-Wan reached into his robe and pulled out two bundles of 1,000 Wupiupi. He dropped them into Wattos open hand and Watto handed him Shmis chip control.

Obi-Wan slipped the chip control into a hidden pocket in his cloak. “It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Obi-Wan said with a small bow.

Watto just scoffed, “Get out.”

Obi-Wan did exactly that.

-

When Obi-Wan got out of Watto’s shop, he was met with an over enthusiastic Anakin.

“Did you do it? Is mom free?” Anakin asked, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Instead of replying, Obi-Wan grabbed Shmi’s chip control out of his pocket and held it up for Anakin to see.

Anakin stared at him in awe. “You really did it.”

“Of course I did, I told you I would. I do try to keep my word, especially about something as important as this,” Obi-Wan said. “We better get moving along, I don’t want to stay in one place too long on a planet like Tatooine. Can you lead me to where your mother would usually be at this time?”

“If she’s not in Watto’s shop she would be at home, follow me.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wans hand and began weaving through the crowded streets.

It took less than ten minutes to make it through Mos Espa and get to the slave quarters thanks to Anakin’s knowledge of the city. Walking into the courtyard of the slaves quarters felt like walking onto a different planet. The courtyard was covered in old machine parts and scavenged items. It was clear that some of the items had been there many years, they were covered in scratches from a multitude of sandstorms. The slave quarters were carved out of the sand and were hazardously stacked on top of each other in disarray. The doors were barely more than a thin sheet of metal, meant more to keep out the sand than anything else.

More shocking were the people. They all walked with a certain slouch to them, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Most of them looked as though they’d never had a water shower and relied only on sonic showers, and didn’t get a sonic nearly as often as they should. Their clothes hung off their skeletal frames in a way that only happened after living long term off of starvation rations. The clothes themselves were barely more than rags with how much patches they had in them. Everything they owned seemed to be second hand, or more likely fourth or fifth hand. Everyone looked at him with distrust in their eyes.

As far as slave quarters went, these were some of the worst Obi-Wan had ever seen. These people lived in worse conditions than he ever had during his multiple stints as a slave. It was miraculous that someone as bright in the force as Anakin had lived here for the first nine years of his life.

They stopped outside of one of the small quarters carved into the sand and Anakin knocked on the thin metal door. It didn’t take very long for a petite woman with dark brown hair to open the door.

“Ani? Is that you?” The woman asked with a look of absolute disbelief on her face.

“Mom!” Anakin rushed up to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

She was in shock for a moment before dropping down to her knees and hugging Anakin tightly. She trembled slightly, though it was clear she was trying not to. The hug lasted until Anakin seemed as though he would burst if he didn’t get a chance to release his energy. After Shmi let go of Anakin she rose to her feet and addressed Obi-Wan. “Who are you?”

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin’s current guardian. I believe you met my teacher, a man named Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan said.

Shmi looked at him suspiciously. “Why are you in charge of Anakin? I thought that Qui-Gon was planning on training him.”

Obi-Wan tried not to stiffen up, remembering how Qui-Gon had tried to replace him. “When we returned to Naboo, we encountered an assassin. The assassin was well trained and during our fight with the assassin I got separated from my mentor when he ran ahead without me. Unfortunately, he was unable to beat the assassin and was killed.” 

Thinking about the fight with Darth Maul always left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was always filled with ‘what ifs.’ What if his master hadn’t run ahead of him. What if he was just a little bit faster. What if Qui-Gon had trusted him more. What if, what if, what if. Dwelling on it too long always seemed to send him into a spiral.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his spiral of thoughts by Shmi making a noise of alarm. “What happened to the assassin? Is he still out there?”  
“I was able to kill the assassin. Since Anakin still needed to be trained and Qui-Gon was no longer around to do it, I volunteered.”

“Anakin’s still going to be a Jedi,” Shmi breathed out, relieved. “If you’re not here to return Anakin, why are you here?”

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and grabbed Shmi’s detonator remote. He gently placed it into her hand. She looked down at it in shock, then slowly looked up at Obi-Wan. “Thank you,” she managed to say through the cascade of emotions that were coming off of her through the force.

“I was only doing what should have been done long ago,” Obi-Wan said. “I think it’s best if we get you off of Tatooine. I would hate to see you end up in slavery again. You have been offered a place on Naboo as well as help getting settled there. Of course, it’s up to you if you’d like to go.”

It barely took a second of thinking before Shmi replied, “I’ll go to Naboo. I should be ready to go by tomorrow. I just need to pack and say goodbye to some people.”

“Would you like some help?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’ll be fine on my own.” Shmi seemed to think for a moment before saying, “How about you go relax and have a drink. There’s a cantina nearby that serves just about every alcohol there is. I can’t imagine you’ve had much time to yourself lately with how much of a handful Anakin can be.”

Obi-Wan was ready to protest when Shmi added, “It would also give me and Anakin time to catch up and allow him to say goodbye to his friends. He left in such a hurry last time he didn’t get the chance to.”

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before saying, “Are you sure? I know how dangerous Tatooine can be.”

Shmi laughed. “I’ve lived here most of my life. I know Tatooine like the back of my hand, we’re not going to leave the slave quarters either.”

“I’ll make sure were safe!” Anakin added. “And if I need you I’ll just tug the bond like you taught me to.”

“Ok, ok,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin began herding him to the door. “I’ll go get a drink. I will be back in a couple of hours.”

“Have fun!” Anakin and Shmi yelled as Obi-Wan walked out the door.

-

Standing outside of a cantina was not exactly what Obi-Wan had expected to do that day, but Shmi and Anakin had insisted that he go relax while they say goodbye to old friends and pack up the things Shmi wanted to keep. A cantina was not the first place Obi-Wan would chose to relax at, especially not one on Tatooine, but it was the only place around that he could get a decent drink at.

Obi-Wan made his way into the cantina. As he walked in he was hit with the strong smell of people who had had too much alcohol and not showered recently enough. The dimly lit cantina was crowded enough that there were no free tables and only one bar seat available.

The bar seat was in a calmer part of the cantina with the seats next to it occupied. One of the seats was occupied by a female Twi’lek in a skimpy outfit chatting to the Nautolan male next to her. The chat seemed to be going well if the hand she had on the Nautolans upper thigh and the credits he gave her were any indication. On the other side of the empty seat a dark haired human male sat brooding. The human was clearly a bounty hunter if his clothes were any indication, and seemed to be a few years older than himself, seven years at most. He held himself in a confident way that screamed that he was the most dangerous person in the room. It would be a risk to sit next to him, bounty hunters we’re known to be unpredictable. He had probably just gotten payment for a job, as he seemed to only be there for a drink. If he was careful and kept to himself, he could probably get away with sitting on the stool next to him.

Making up his mind, Obi-Wan made his way over to the bar seat, careful not to jostle anyone too much. As he sat down, the human bounty hunter shot him a quick evaluating look. He payed the bounty hunter no mind, trying not to provoke him and signaled the bartender.

The bartender quickly made her way over, and took Obi-Wan’s order. It didn’t take long for her to prepare his order and soon enough she slid his drink to him. Obi-Wan reached into his cloak to grab the credits to pay for his drink. As soon as he had dropped the credits onto the bar, he felt a blaster dig into his side. ‘He must have seen my lightsaber,’ Obi-Wan thought in the split second he had before the bounty hunter spoke.

“What do you know about Galidraan, Jetti?” The bounty hunter asked with a gruff voice and a distinct Mandalorian accent.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, needing his response to be perfect if he didn’t want to get shot. “I know that many innocent people were killed. I know that it was a slaughter with Jedi used as the executioners. I know it was completely the Jedi’s fault.”

“Why do you talk as though you are not just as guilty as the rest of them? You talk like you weren’t one of them.”

“At the time I wasn’t. When Galidraan happened, I was a slave on Bandomeer with a collar on my neck that was set to explode if I stepped one foot out of line.” Obi-Wan replied sharply, trying to keep the memories at bay.

“And yet you seem to have made your way back to them,” the bounty hunter noted.

“Can you blame me? The Jedi raised me. They are my family.”

“Your family murdered everyone I’ve ever called family on the word of a corrupt politician,” the bounty hunter spat out, finger going to the trigger of his blaster.

Just as it seemed as though the bounty hunter was going to shoot him, the bar around them lit up in a blur of blaster bolts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read and cherish every single comment I get. I am an absolute slut for comments. I would reply to them, but I am an anxious person and the thought alone makes me anxious. But I truly and absolutely read EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. and I cherish them SO MUCH.
> 
> The next update will probably take a hot minute since my state opened back up and all my time is now being used to train my service dog.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (komari-vosa) and leave suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan was quick to leap over the bar and take cover behind it as soon as blaster bolts began flying. Unfortunately, the Mandalorian who had been sitting beside him was just as quick. As soon as they were both behind the bar, the Mandalorian drew his blaster and aimed it at him again.

Peaking over the bar, Obi-Wan was able to pick out two main groups fighting. The fight seemed to be a spice trade gone wrong. Normally, Obi-Wan would have just let them fight it out, it wouldn’t look good if a Jedi interfered. However, no one seemed to be able to aim their blaster and more innocent people were getting shot than spice dealers. If no one stopped them, a skirmish over spice would turn into a massacre.

Looking over at the Mando next to him, Obi-Wan could see that he had come to the same conclusion. The Mando looked over at him and he could see the conflict in his eyes. Something in him seemed to harden as he aimed the blaster that had been pointed at Obi-Wan and began picking off the spice dealers with deadly accuracy.

Taking that as a sign that he wasn’t going to get shot if he moved, Obi-Wan jumped up and flipped over the bar, drawing his lightsaber as he went. He was quick to begin deflecting blaster bolts back at the spice dealers. The spice dealers soon took notice of him and began aiming at him. ‘Good,’ Obi-Wan thought. ’Keep your attention on me.’

Frustratingly, Obi-Wan was only able to deflect blaster shots. Lightsaber wounds were easily identified and it would lead to trouble if the hutts found out there was a Jedi on Tatooine. Although it was frustrating, it didn’t cause too much of an issue since the Mandalorian bounty hunter was able to take the spice dealers out at an impressive rate.

In seemingly no time at all, the spice dealers were all incapacitated. Looking over at his unlikely ally, Obi-Wan checked to see if he was injured. The bounty hunter seemed fine, if a bit singed in some places. Obi-Wan looked over himself to check his own injuries. He had gotten out of the fight well, his cloak with some holes in it from blaster shots he hadn’t bothered to deflect as well as a chunk of his hair scorched.

Others in the bar hadn’t had the type of luck Obi-Wan and the bounty hunter had. Scattered around the cantina were the unmoving bodies of spice dealers and patrons alike. On the floor close to his boot was the scantily dressed Twi’lek he had been sitting next to earlier, torso riddled with holes from blaster bolts. Although he was used to seeing bodies and feeling souls depart into the force, Obi-Wan still felt sick every time.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts were interrupted by the bounty hunter turning over the body of one of the spice dealers. He began looking through the jacket that the spice dealer was wearing and a triumphant smirk lit up his face as he pulled a wallet out of the jacket.

He flipped through the wallet for a few seconds before pulling out a bounty hunter guild card. The bounty hunter looked at it for a moment before tossing it to Obi-Wan.

“He’s one of Jabba’s men, only Jabba will hire men who’ve had two guild strikes, and only people who’ve had two strikes are desperate enough to take a job from Jabba.”

“Why would Jabba go through the trouble to hire a bounty hunter to go after some low level spice dealers?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Jabba’s paranoid and has more money than he could ever hope to spend,” the bounty hunter scoffed. “He may as well spend his money taking out anyone who could ever hope to upsurge his drug empire.”

“I guess that’s one way to keep everyo-,” Obi-Wan was interrupted by a commotion outside. He whirled toward the open door to see a group of men running to the bar.

Obi-Wan glanced around at the men running into the bar, then looked at the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter looked back at him. As one they jumped over the bar and ran into the backroom. Obi-Wan quickly located the back door and instinctively grabbed the bounty hunters arm as he ran to them.

They burst out the door almost as one. Once they got outside, the bounty hunter grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and began almost dragging him through the winding streets around the cantina. 

They turned corner after corner, the bounty hunter holding onto Obi-Wan's arm the entire time, until the bounty hunter suddenly stopped. Obi-Wan jerked to a stop beside him stumbling slightly before righting himself.

The bounty hunter walked over to a speeder parked nearby and kneeled down beside it. “Keep watch. I’ll get this speeder going.”

Doing as the bounty hunter said, Obi-Wan watched the entrance to the alley they were huddled down in. He scanned the roofs around them, but his eyes kept being drawn to the Mandalorian bounty hunter. The bounty hunter was attractive, but that wasn’t the main thing that drew Obi-Wan's attention, the bounty hunter held himself in a way that screamed that he was the most dangerous person in the room, and Obi-Wan had always been attracted to dangerous people. If he hadn’t tried to kill him the moment they met, there was a good chance he would have tried to sleep with him.

Obi-Wan was drawn out of his thoughts by the rev of a speeder engine.

“Come on, let's get out of here,” The bounty hunter said from his perch on the speeder.

Obi-Wan hurried over to the speeder and got on behind the bounty hunter.

Before he was able to find somewhere to put his hands, Jabba’s thugs burst into the alleyway. The bounty hunter quickly started driving and Obi-Wan was forced to grab onto the bounty hunters waist or fall off the speeder.

They sped through the thin alleyways of Tatooine, their pursuers following close behind them. Obi-Wan gripped the bounty hunter in front of him tighter as they turned a sharp corner. They sped through alley after alley, never slowing down. As they zoomed through Tatooine Jabba’s thugs broke off from the chase, one after another.

They turned a few more corners before turning onto the main road of Mos Espa. The bounty hunter slowed the speeder down to better blend into the flow of traffic and Obi-Wan was finally able to loosen the hold he had against the bounty hunter's waist. Now that he wasn’t clinging for his life, Obi-Wan found that he actually enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against the solid body in front of him.

All too soon, the bounty hunter brought the speeder to a stop. Not wanting to be too close to someone who had been trying to kill him not an hour ago now that he wasn’t distracted by having to drive, Obi-Wan scrambled off the speeder.

“Thank you for the quick get away.”

The bounty hunter looked over at Obi-Wan, face filled with malice. “Next time we meet, I won’t hesitate to put a blaster bolt right through your heart,”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Obi-Wan said agreeably.

The bounty hunter scoffed then drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hated writing this chapter. I kinda just hate writing anything that isn’t dialogue.
> 
> My summer semester just started so it’s gonna take a while for the next chapter to be out.
> 
> My tumblr is @komari-vosa if you have any ideas you want to suggest!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I did not vibe with this chapter.

Leaving Tatooine was one of the best moments of Obi-Wan's short life. The desert planet hadn’t been the worst planet he’d visited, (Melida-Daan would always hold that title) but it had been close. He would never forget the feeling of pure suffering that screamed at him through the force.

As soon as the ship was safely in hyperspace he went to get Shmi settled for their trip back to Naboo. It didn’t take long and all too soon he was alone with his thoughts. His mind was in complete turmoil from all the horrors he’d seen and experienced on Tatooine

He knew he should meditate. It’s what any good Jedi would do when they had as many negative emotions floating around their head as Obi-Wan did in his, but as he tried to meditate and release his emotions into the force, he found that he was too off center to achieve the level of connection to the force required to properly release his emotions.

Giving up, Obi-Wan stood with a sigh and began making his way to the cockpit to check on their progress. As he entered the main room, he was greeted with the sight of Anakin attempting to push the table and benches along the wall.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Nothing bad!” Anakin quickly said. At the skeptical look he got he added, “I’m just trying to make room to practice my katas.”

Obi-Wan let out an amused huff. “You should have started with that. Whenever the words ‘nothing bad’ come out of your mouth I immediately think of every single thing you could be getting into.”

Anakin let out an offended noise at that and resumed moving a bench to the wall.

“Would you like some help, Padawan?”

“Yes please,” Anakin said with a relieved sigh

With both of them working, the benches and table were moved against the wall in almost no time.

“Get your lightsaber out and get into the first position in the Shii-Cho Kata.”

Anakin rushed to do as Obi-Wan said, almost dropping his lightsaber in his hurry to get it turned on.

“Careful Anakin, your lightsaber is your life, but it is also a dangerous weapon that can hurt you if wielded wrong,” Obi-Wan said.

Letting out a light huff, Anakin raised his lightsaber into first position.

“Very good form,” Obi-Wan said, circling Anakin. “But your left leg is too far back. With how your legs are positioned, even the slightest hit could throw you off balance.” Obi-Wan lightly shoved Anakin to demonstrate. As expected, he fell a bit to the side before standing straight again.

Obi-Wan nudged his leg forward. “If you keep your leg right there, it won’t be so easy to knock you off balance.” When Obi-Wan shoved him, this time Anakin didn’t so much as flinch at the sudden push.

“Well done,” Obi-Wan said with a proud smile. “Next form.”

-

Instead of landing at the public spaceport like last time they had been on Naboo, Obi-Wan was directed to land inside the palace hanger.

Disembarking, they were met with one of the queen's handmaidens.

“The queen regrets that she was not available to greet you upon your arrival. She has instructed me to invite you to have dinner with her tonight and to assist you in any way you may need me to,” the handmaiden said.

“Padmé invited us to dinner!” Anakin blurted out. Turning to Shmi he continued, “You’re going to love it mom! Naboo has the best food. They have so much fruit and everything is super sweet. You’ll also get to meet Padmé! She’s so pretty and nice!”

Laughing slightly, Shmi addressed the handmaiden, suddenly looking serious, “I apologize if my son has offended in any way, he’s very enthusiastic and doesn’t really have a thought to mouth filter.”

The handmaiden giggled, ruffling Anakin's hair. “Trust me we all know. Little Ani just says what he’s thinking.”

Clearing his throat to get the handmaid's attention, Obi-Wan said, “I hate to break up this moment, but could you show me to a room where I can comm the Jedi council? I need to update them on what we’ve been doing.”

“Of course Knight Kenobi. Please follow me.” The handmaiden replied.

As the handmaiden led the trio through the richly decorated halls of the palace, Obi-Wan watched Shmi with a soft smile as she tried to take in everything at once. It was clear in the way that she looked at everything, that this was the most ornately decorated place she had ever been.

The handmaiden stopped the small group next to a seemingly random door. She turned, addressing Obi-Wan, “This is the room you will be sleeping in for your stay here on Naboo. You’re Padawan and his mother will be staying in the room across the hall. My queen thought that Anakin and his mother would appreciate sharing as it would give them more time to spend together before you depart. Your room is free of any listening devices and should be secure enough to call your council in. I will give your Padawan and his mother a tour around the palace and come back to get you for dinner.”

Obi-Wan bowed in thanks, and entered the room. The interior of the room was sparsely decorated, a rarity in the palace, and Obi-Wan had a suspicion Padmé had told her servants to put it that way in order to put him at ease. The few decorations the room had were small plants near the window. Against the far wall was a large bed, and opposite to it a table met to eat morning meal on.

It was the table that Obi-Wan went to. He pulled out his comm unit and placed it on the table. He dialed in Master Windu’s comm code and sat back in his chair as the comm rang.

Mace answered his comm after three rings.

“Knight Kenobi.”

“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan replied with a small bow.

“How has your time been outside of the temple so far?” Mace questioned.

“It’s been productive,” Obi-Wan replied

Mace narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What have you been doing? I know that the council didn’t assign you a mission.”

Obi-Wan schooled his expression into childish innocence. “Anakin and I have been helping the queen of Naboo.”

“Helping with what?”

Obi-Wan let a small, pleased smile show on his face. “Oh, you know, just running errands for her. She had Anakin and I go to Tatooine to free a slave.”

Mace let out a groan and let his head fall into his hands. “Is the slave you freed by any chance Anakin's mother?”

“That’s the one!” Obi-Wan replied cheerfully.

Mace’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I should have known you would go and free Anakin's mother.”

“You know I had to Master,” Obi-Wan said in a small voice.

Mace looked back up at him. “You should have told the council what you were going to do. We would have given you funds.” Obi-Wan gave Mace a look of disbelief. Mace just continued, “It’s true you know. The council was planning on freeing Anakin's mother. Knight Luminara is on Tatooine right now, and she had instructions to find Anakin's mother and free her after her mission.”

Obi-Wan’s expression softened. “I should have trusted that the council wouldn’t have just left her in slavery.”

“Your lack of faith in the council is to be expected. We have failed you multiple times and it will take time for you to fully trust us again. No one on the council will blame you for being weary,” Mace said. “Did you do anything enjoyable on Tatooine?”

“I went out drinking.”

Mace let out a groan. “Why do I have the feeling that it ended badly?”

“It wasn’t my fault this time!” Obi-Wan protested. “I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“What happened?”

“While I was peacefully drinking, some spice dealers decided that it was a good time to have some target practice,” Obi-Wan said, content to leave out everything that had happened with the bounty hunter before the shooting started. “I decided it was my duty as a Jedi to give the spice dealers a target to focus on while the innocents got out.”

Mace sighed and put his head in his hands. “If I had hair, it’d be grey solely because of you. At least tell me that I won’t have to deal with an angry hutt putting a bounty on your head.”

“I only used my lightsaber to reflect the blaster bolts and everyone who would have reported back to a hutt is one with the force. If I do end up with a bounty on my head it won’t be because of that.”

Mace let out the breath of air that he had been holding. “Please don’t tell me anything else that you’ve done unless you think it will affect the order or your safety. I don’t think my sanity can survive hearing more about your adventure on Tatooine. Unfortunately for my sanity, the council has seen it fit to assign you and your padawan a mission.”

“A mission Master?”

“Yes, the council needs you to go on a research mission to Yavin 4. They would like you to create maps of the old Jedi temples and collect any artifacts you find. Quinlan Vos and his Padawan will be joining you on this mission. Knight Vos is primarily there to identify artifacts and you will be in charge of mapping out the temples.”

Obi-Wan let out a smile. “Anakin will be happy to see Quinlan and Aayla. He’s always gotten along with them.”

Mace smiled back at him. “There is a reason that the council assigned you this mission.” His expression turned serious again. “You will need to leave Naboo early tomorrow if you are to get to Yavin 4 at the same time Knight Vos does. Is there anything you need before I go?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “There is. During Anakin and mine's little trip to free his mother, I met his slaver and saw where he used to live. It was the most deplorable slave quarters I’ve ever seen. It’s a miracle that Anakin is still as light as he is, and shows how strongly aligned with the light he is. One of my concerns after seeing his old living conditions is how it will affect him later in life. No one can live in the conditions I saw and come out of it without some issues. The only reason I believe he’s doing so well right now is because he’s constantly with me, but once he’s knighted I could see him spiraling.”

Mace looked at him thoughtfully, a small frown visible on his face through the holo. “What do you propose we do?”

“I’d like for Anakin to begin attending weekly com calls with a mind healer. Talking about what he’s gone through with a professional would do him a lot of good.” 

“I agree. I’ll begin talking to the healers about making arrangements. Next time we talk I should have an appointment set up for Anakin with an appropriate mind healer. Don’t get into trouble.” With that Mace hung up his comm.

-

Dinner with the Queen was a surprisingly low key affair. They ate in one of the lesser dining rooms, one that was most likely met for dinners between the Queen and her family. The room was clearly chosen to put Shmi and Anakin at ease, as they both got uncomfortable around displays of wealth.

As soon as Obi-Wan had sat down Anakin food was rushed out and Anakin began talking. Obi-Wan nodded along to what Anakin was saying, occasionally adding in a comment of his own, but for the most part let Anakin talk uninterrupted.

“How did your talk with the council go?” Padmé asked once Anakin was done describing what Shmi and him had gotten up to.

“It went very well. The council wasn’t too happy about our little trip to Tatooine as they already had a Jedi on Tatooine who was going to free her.” Obi-Wan let out a smile. “Anakin and I have also been assigned a mission.”

Anakin looked up excitedly. “Really? Where are we going?”

“We were asked to go on a research trip to Yavin 4.” At that Anakin made a face of disgust. “Of course, the council didn’t want us to go alone, so they assigned Knight Vos and his Padawan to meet up with us there.”

“Quinlan and Aayla are gonna be there?!” Anakin shouted, standing up in his enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan pulled him down by his tunic. “Yes. Now settle down Padawan, it is rude to shout at dinner. You must remember to use your manners, we are in the presence of a Queen.”

Padmé giggled at Anakin’s excitement. “I don’t mind. Anakin is a nice break from all the politicians I usually entertain.”

“What do the people you usually entertain talk about?” Shmi asked.

With that, Padmé launched into a story about one of the times she had had dinner with the Senator of Naboo.

-

Anakin was nearly vibrating with excitement as they boarded their ship. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin skipped to his room to put his bags away and waited in the living area of the ship for him to come back.

Anakin bounded back into the common area a short while later. “Why haven’t we taken off yet?”

“I was waiting for you,” Obi-Wan replied with a secretive smile.

Anakin stared at him, confused. “Why?”

Obi-Wan broke out into a full on grin. “Well, we can’t leave without a pilot.”

“You want me to get us into hyperspace?” Anakin said, jaw dropping.

“Do you think you’re up to the task?”

“Of course!” Anakin yelled over his shoulder as he bounded to the cockpit. Taking a seat in the lounge, Obi-Wan decided to trust Anakin's piloting skills and prepared for takeoff.

Takeoff was not a smooth thing. As soon as the ship had been turned on, they burst out of the hanger at a speed that should only be used right before entering hyperspace. Obi-Wan gripped his seat as Anakin took the ship out of the atmosphere, speeding up to nearly impossible speeds as he did. As soon as they were safely out of the atmosphere, Anakin brought the ship into hyperspace.

Once in hyperspace, Obi-Wan was able to unclench his hands from the fists they had become balled in. He barely had time to breath before Anakin bounded into the room with a huge grin on his face.

“How did I do?” Anakin asked breathlessly.

Obi-Wan swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up. “Well you didn’t crash, but we will have to work on going a bit slower.”

Anakin pouted. “But that’s so boring!”

“You need to learn patience, young one, and I know just what will help, meditation.”

“Ugh,” Anakin groaned out as he grabbed his meditation mat from the corner of the room.

They both settled in the center of the room with crossed legs and hands on their thighs.

“Reach out into the force. Now go through your thoughts, work through the problems you’ve had then release them into the force,” Obi-Wan instructed. As soon as he felt Anakin sink into a meditative trance, he began his own meditation.

He sank into the force, feeling the tendrils of the force wrap around him. Sitting this close to Anakin, the force felt more vibrant, more present. It made it easier for Obi-Wan to reach out and grab onto the unifying force.

Immersing himself in the unifying force was much different from the living force. In the living force you focus on the life around you. You feel how the force flows through life forms. The unifying force was not like that. The unifying force was infinite. It was every possibility of everything that would happen. It was the past, the present and the future. Gazing into the unifying force could shred your mind if you weren’t careful.

Carefully, Obi-Wan began drifting away from himself and his surroundings. He felt the waves of the force around him and let them lead him.

They led him through the meadows of Naboo, to the streets of Coruscant, past the moons of Mandalore, to Dathomir.

Looking at Dathomir was like looking at a star. It glowed white and violet in the force, white with hundreds of force signatures and violet from the presence of a shatter point. Although he was not as ept at seeing shatter points as Mace was, he could feel the shatter point on Dathomir. Trying to look closer at it proved to be futile, so he continued to let himself drift.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to drift in the infinite being that was the force until he felt a tug of alarm from Anakin through their bond. He tugged back, using Anakin as an anchor to find his way back to his body.

He jolted up from his meditative pose to an empty room. “Anakin where are you?” He yelled out panicked.

“I’m in the cockpit!”

Obi-Wan rushed to the cockpit, anxious to see what had alarmed his Padawan enough to pull him out from his meditative trance. When he entered the cockpit, the first thing he registered was Anakin hunched over the controls of the ship, seeming to be trying to get into hyperspace.

“Anakin, what happened?”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, panicked. “I don’t know! I was trying to mediate when I felt the ship being pulled out of hyperspace!”

“Do you know what pulled us out of hyperspace?”

“Yeah, that ship over there.”

Obi-Wan looked out the window. Outside was a space freighter. The freighter was much bigger than their own ship, and looked heavily altered.

“Ummm, Obi-Wan, I think that they have a tractor beam,” Anakin said hesitantly.

As though the people on the ship had heard Anakin, the tractor beam activated and began pulling their ship in.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in complete panic. “What are we going to do?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Their ship didn’t have any offensive capabilities that could damage the other ship enough to allow them to escape the tractor beam. The only option was to let their ship get sucked into the other ship, then try to get out.

“Stay in the cockpit. As soon as we get into the other ship I need you to try to get us out. I’ll wait in the main room to stop anyone who tries to board.”

Obi-Wan walked to the front room and drew his lightsaber.

He steadied his breathing, preparing for a fight.

The door began to open, and Obi-Wan readied his lightsaber.

Instead of a person coming in like he expected, a small, silver, canister was thrown into the ship. Obi-Wan cautiously inched towards the canister to examine it closer. After a few moments, a small hatch on the canister opened and it began leaking gas.

As gas began to fill the ship, Obi-Wan tried to hold his breath and filter the toxins he had already breathed in through the force.

All too soon, he had to take a breath or risk passing out from lack of oxygen. Almost as soon as he took a breath in, he felt dizzy and began having black spots in his vision.

He took another breath, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever and I still kinda hate it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @komari-vosa for more Star Wars content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is komari-vosa if you want to leave some suggestions!


End file.
